User talk:Spaintendo
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wikigrounds, the free Newgrounds encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the File:LightLevel43.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salnax (Talk) 15:20, March 19, 2010 Good work! Keep going! Icedragon64 01:10, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Front Page Do you think our article on Wade Fulp should go on the Front Page as Featured Article for April? If so, put your vote in HERE Icedragon64 19:41, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Admin You will see that I have now made you Admin on this site, in recognition for your excellant work here. Please join us in keeping an eye on vandalism etc. Do not hesitate to at least put the on any page that you are unhappy with. Next month we will be focussing on Mods for the month and I expect some vandalism when we advertise this on NG. Hopefully we will get an advert on Wikia soon, which will increase traffic too. I want to be ready for this, so if you have any questions, do ask myself or Salnax. Best Wishes and thanks for your help so far. Keep Going! Icedragon64 10:52, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Well, that was quick. But you earned it. 250 edits in a week. AND you picked up on how wikis work remarkably quickly. A well deserved adminship indeed. Congrats.--Salnax 18:30, March 26, 2010 (UTC) OMG is it really only a week? Here is your first task as admin: Please investigate this page and see if it is Noteworthy. If it is definately noteworthy then make it into a proper page; if it is total crap delete it; if it is a real thing that is at all Noteworthy but you don't think it belongs here, put the Delete onto the page and put your reasons on the talk page. Give us a couple of facts that sum up whatever little note it has. Remember, NG gives out over 2,000 awards a year, so a small award is NOT notable. There are thousands of submissions with a small award and over 50, 000 views. Icedragon64 00:40, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Things to explore: As an admin, it would be good for you to explore these sections of the wiki, so you know what is going on and so you can learn how to do admin things before you have to do them: * *Forum:Watercooler * The wikiGrounds thread announcement We finish March while Salnax is away and you and I will have to announce the winner of the Monthly competition and the next focus on our Wikigrounds thread on Newgrounds. The text for this announcement is HEREfor your approval. Put any changes you want below in the section of my talk page. We also have to change the Main Page on thursday and the list in the Dates-Chosen By Site Admin (Wikigrounds Forum) within the next few days. --Icedragon64 11:16, March 31, 2010 (UTC) 100 Things The page doesn't stand a chance. I already didn't think it was any good before I messaged you. Salnax has his own way of discretely giving his opinion. Instead of putting in the Delete template that you used, he just puts the page in the Delete category. When I saw this, I knew that he must already have checked it out, so I was expecting you to template it. The only reason I have not actually deleted it is as a matter of courtesy, so that we are seen to give it a chance. Since it has a minor award, I am glad we did so. The editor who created it is probably connected to the Author in some way, but we have a good reputation for being patient here and we just might get some good out of this. You may have the fun of deleting it on, say Friday, then if the editor who created it has not done anything silly, you can write a small note on his page, thanking him for contributing, appologising for having to delete a page of work and reassuring him that we appreciate his work and hope that he will continue to edit work for us- you can even invite him to take part in the April project and leave him a link to the Forum. This is our unique effort here that has ensured that we make no real enemies and that vandals don't stick around because we are too boringly nice to them!!! Most vandals don't realise that we want everything that is edited here at least three times a day, so Salnax, you and I can pick up and remove obvious junk in just a few hours. If your english is a 'sucky' as you claim, I imagine all this is quite complicated! --Icedragon64 21:56, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Bots! Thanks for the Bot work. these pages could be so good. I think they will be popular and there is a lot to write about. really we need Infoboxes for them. --Icedragon64 18:24, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Not a bad idea, swapping the info for a pic, although I still feel we could do better. In due course I want to make an infobox, with these facts and others, such as start date etc. in them. Medals You are the obvious person to write a page about Medals I have just started it: *Who invented them *When were they started- find a link in the BBS as a ref *How do you get them for your game- who decides? *Is there a place where you can see who has the most medals? *Which are the most popular medals to have? *Which authors use Medals the most? etc. If you want to discuss the contents of the page, and refs etc. talk to Salnax (back on Sunday) he knows about games and medals, whereas I don't. --Icedragon64 20:24, April 3, 2010 (UTC) The Blue and White is Gone I don't know exactly what I did, but yeah. Things are normal again. Name Change? Please take a look at THIS question and write in your thoughts. Parodies As our Major Medal Winner, I assume you will have played a few Parody games- I hope you will pick a couple of your favourites and make pages about them for our Parodies theme this month. Icedragon64 00:31, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Themes Take a look HERE at our list of possible Monthly themes. Please put in your thoughts on any of these into each one on the list- why we might or might not do it, how important it is and whether you would be interested in working on the subject. You could also pick one or two that you would like to aim to really go for and win the monthly theme competition and when you would like to have it. Icedragon64 00:38, May 6, 2010 (UTC) I seem to remember you saying you are into finding pix for pages. If we went for the Pictures theme for June would you be interested in going for it? Would I be right that Salnax is way in the lead of this month's theme? I have been off creating the Lock Wikia this month and just dropping in to proof-read everyone's work. Icedragon64 00:31, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Pix Really only a few people did much work last month on the Theme of Parodies- I notice you did quite a bit- I even did a bit, though games are not my thing. This month's theme is Pictures on Pages. If you are free, could you make a list of all pages that don't have pix for us and link it to the Front Page Theme article. I will continue to proof-read everything, and I will focus on pages with no pix. I am very busy elsewhere for the next two months, so I would be very grateful if you could lead on this subject, which could transform our whole Wiki if we get enough appropriate, good quality pix. I would like to see your name on a Monthly Theme winner list some time soon, you are an important player here. Best Wishes, Icedragon64 21:08, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Focus on your Finals! I don't expect to see you here until they are done! I'll ban you if I have to, like I did Salnax for his exams. When you come back, go for the monthly theme winner this month. Its a great subject, but I can only do a little, I am studying elsewhere. I will go for the Monthly Theme when we do Crews. Best Wishes & Go Away! Icedragon64 20:59, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Exams? I trust your finals are over????? I see you are really going for it with Pix, which is great. As you can see, Salnax has created a Catagory of Pages without Pix, at my request. I will do a few of these, but I have other things to do. I would like you to be able to see the big picture of what Salnax and I do here and what we have achieved. Take a look HERE. You can see the massive jump in numbers of pages, pix and quantity of information since we three have worked on the site. Also, if you look HERE you will see that our site continues to attract more and more visitors. Because we only see the edits, it often looks like we write for nobody but ourselves, even the surveys are only taken by a few people. However, we are visited by around 150 people a DAY, over 3K people a month and well over half of our visits are by passers-by, not regulars. Newgrounds is a major player in the internet world and if we are pecived as having answers and interesting people, we will get more and more visitors. I will not be around this much for ever- I want to get back to my submissions and my writing, but I want this site to be truly self-sustaining before I step back. Thanks very much for all your good quality work. At this rate you will overtake IncDis and become no 3 in a matter of weeks. Icedragon64 22:47, June 9, 2010 (UTC) picture forum go Here and tell us what you think. Icedragon64 00:13, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Bandwaggons I think these pages about BBS bandwagons should be put in the BBS article instead of having their own page. What do you think? Spaintendo 13:17, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Yes, please! Icedragon64 17:16, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Many Pix This time last year we had less than 300 images- we now have over 900. I doubt we will ever get the boost we had in Feb- March where we added 260 in one month, but if we make sure, as we are doing, that all the pages have 2 pix, and go forward with that in mind, we will have a much better encyclopedia than most wikis. I see the pile of work you are doing each day- please keep it up! Icedragon64 20:58, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Tom's Page Take a look at Tom's Page. See if you are satisfied with it. If not, either edit it or Tell Salnax or myself. It will be Featured in a few days time. Icedragon64 23:06, June 27, 2010 (UTC) You're Back So far as I'm concerned, you gave nothing but good news. Your being back is good and spending time with friends is good. Contribute whatever you can and all is right with the world.--Salnax 00:47, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Next Feature The next feature is going to be Newgrounds Rumble, so please do take a look at it and do anything you think it needs to be the BEST GAME PAGE we have. Thanks Icedragon64 23:08, July 24, 2010 (UTC) 2 things 1. Can you improve the medals page, please. Surely you are our expert. I know little about them, but I am sure there ought to be a few paragraphs to be written and some kind of pix of medals. 2. Can you judge the winner of the monthly theme- improving stubs, as I believe I may be a contender. PLEASE @@@@@@ Thanks, Icedragon64 23:46, July 29, 2010 (UTC) I have to say I am surprised at your conclusion, I was not aware of Salnax having done much Stub work last month. However, having come to that decision, perhaps you would be kind enough to do the announcements on the Front Page and on the Thread, which will help to emphasise that this wiki and thread are not just for us two to write. Thanks, Icedragon64 00:35, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Pix Could you please put some pix into the Crew pages I am working on. I don't know how to get pix from inside flash anyway and I have a lot of work to do this month. We are halfway through the month and NOBODY but me has done anything on Crews. I will start calling in some help from others. Thanks Icedragon64 20:52, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Art Please take a look at THIS Admin Forum discussion and give us your thoughts. Icedragon64 12:44, September 3, 2010 (UTC) One more edit! ...and you overtake IncDis. Make it something big. Maybe a whole new page for one of the new Mods. Icedragon64 22:35, September 22, 2010 (UTC) How? How did you get two of those badges for 14 days? Icedragon64 13:15, October 10, 2010 (UTC) *I don't know. I think I bugged it, because the 30 day doesn't show up on the "more badges that you can get". Spaintendo (Talk) 13:39, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Icon Mod Since you are interested in pix, you might be interested in this thread from Tom about the new Icons and becoming an Icon Moderator. It would suit us to have another one of the team in there and it doesn't look that hard. *OK, never mind. We need you here really anyway- Salnax is away. I dread to think what this new Wikia thing is like I haven't seen it. I will wait for you and Salnax to get the hang of it and leave it until it is forced on me, so we are not all three confused- hopefully we will get used to it. Two things I would like you to do: **Explore the new Wikia layout and find out all about any options- such as can you find the things you say are missing as options. **Do these Cats you guys are going on about. Get in there and win this month conclusively in one of your famous Spain-Blitzes. I am involved in lots of different things at the moment including Wikigrounds work off-site, contacting people etc. For example, I have persuaded Fire to come back when he has finished a few things. If you two haven't got Recent Changes, I will have to watch for vandalism more carefully. It MUST be available somehow or we couldn't do our anti-vandal administration. Icedragon64 00:54, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Recent Changes I am now in the new skin and it is disconcerting. However, we will get used to it. I put Recent Changes in my Favourites when I became an admin here. If you do the same and use it to get into Wikigrounds, you will come HERE every time. You will also see a new small button on the top right hand side of the screen called Wiki Activity, which shows the most recent changes. Icedragon64 22:30, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Navigation? What did you do to wiki navigation? I looked, but I don't understand. Icedragon64 22:38, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Advert! Go here and see this! Icedragon64 23:06, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Tyler at the moment Its only me and Tyler, so THIS is what is happening. Best Wishes, Icedragon64 22:39, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Admin Thanks for your input. It is important that people know I am not the only one on here if we need it. Icedragon64 22:15, December 29, 2010 (UTC) 2 pix Jan I am going to focus on finding pages with only one pic in Newgrounds Culture. I have made a start. What do you think about pages with the user info box and the standard icon pix? I suggest we do those without such things first, then maybe find pix other than just icons in the box for those pages later. Icedragon64 18:05, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Forums? I tried creating a Forum subject under Suggestions, just so that there was an example for people to follow if they click that button. I can see the Page under Wiki Activity "Forum:500 Pages", but I can't see it anywhere on the Forums list. I was expecting it to appear underneath Salnax's Introduction but no... any ideas? Icedragon64 23:42, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Talking Please get in touch with Tyler; I really hope to create a dialogue between us all about how things should be, so that this wiki is what we ALL want it to be. At present, he is getting too much from me and we are all in this together. Talk to him about anything you plan to do with Cats, any thoughts on 2nd Pic and any thoughts on next month's Theme. In the words of Stephen Hawking "All we have to do is keep talking" Thanks, Icedragon64 14:15, January 25, 2011 (UTC) hey mack http://newgrounds.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_blog:Nacches/Good_to_see_you_all you might get a kick out of that New Month My point? there is no freaking point I just wanted to make a joke but clearly that's impossible. Anyways I think either you or IceDragon should win this months feature because you had a couple blitz and he was uploading a bunch of pix. Me and Salnax didn't throw in a penny all. I don't think at least sorry Salnax if you did. So yeah between you and IceDragon and the new monthly theme should be something about Flash Crews, in my opinion anyway I'm useless to this wiki other than my edits to those. Tyler2513 16:26, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Bugs If you know of any bugs in our Games, please add a section and tell people- I want our pages to be useful! Best Wishes, Icedragon64 22:57, April 13, 2011 (UTC) 500? Salnax has returned and others have been active lately, so Wikigrounds is all fired up again! Salnax wants us to get to 500 good pages by the end of May. He has changed the Featured Article and announced the Theme for May in advance. I know you tried to get Tyler and Salnax to help make the Monthly Change decisions before- can you have another go, either making the changes yourself or encouraging Chainsaw, Tyler or one of the other recent editors to make the monthly changes. I have been working on the 1 pix project and the 1 pix cat is finally small enough for now, so I am happy to move on. We need to: announce a winner for April; list said winner on the Winners Page; Announce the new theme in the Thread and announce the winner too, within the next few days. I propose that we make Tyler an admin at last. He has been a lot of hard work in the past, but it seems to have paid off as he now does more good work than bad! If it goes to his head, we can soon switch it off! We have missed you. I hope you will have some time for us in these next few months. I will be off Wikigrounds for the next few days. Best Wishes, Icedragon64 17:42, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Check THIS out! I have been busy. Please leave comments of anything you think, however small. Icedragon64 08:51, May 11, 2011 (UTC)